Wiki Rules
Welcome to the Saya no Uta Wiki! Here are the rules, regulations and policies of the wiki. EVERY user must understand and comply to these rules. In the case that any of these rules are broken, consequences will be applied. If you have any more suggestions or if you are confused, please contact one of the administrators. General Rules * Be respectful to all users! Do not argue, insult, threaten, harass, or disrespect users or their opinions. * Spamming of any sort is not allowed! This includes spamming images, links, words, edits, etc. * Please communicate in English only, unless you have permission from staff to speak otherwise. This is an English Wikia; common understanding is a must. ** Even if you are not a native English speaker, please try your best to speak in English. Editing Rules * Do not rename article pages without first consulting an admin. * Uploaded images are to be of the highest possible quality. * Constant edit wars or constant vandalism to pages will cause them to be protected by an admin. * Please read the articles thoroughly and double check grammar and spelling before submitting edits. * Do not create spam/junk pages as they will be removed. * Try to keep duplicate images to a minimum. Chat Rules and Regulations * Any abuse or harassment towards users and you will be kicked and possibly banned. * Private chat exists; use it when it truly is necessary, as some things don't need to be posted in the public chat. However, do not use private chat to send intimidating messages or to purposely bypass these rules. * If an argument has broken out on the chat, please try not to get involved and contact a chat moderator or admin. * Please refrain from spamming in the chat. * If an admin or chat mod asks you to leave the chat, do so without arguing. Consequences There are consequences for the breaking of these rules. The punishments depend on which rule is broken and which contributor has committed the offense. The wiki usually goes by the 'Three Strike Policy' for logged-in contributors unless a major rule is broken. The chat has different consequences for rule breaking. Anonymous User Rule Breaking If an anonymous contributor breaks a major rule, they will automatically be banned for a certain amount of time. If the offense is vandalism, the contributor will be banned for the next few millennium. Logged-in User Rule Breaking Minor Rule Breaking The breaking of these rules do not have as harsh of a punishment, but all users are still expected to obey them. * First Offense: A brief warning which explains what you have done. * Second Offense: Depending on which rule is broken, you may receive a second warning, or a short ban. * Third Offense: If you continue after the second warning you will receive a long ban. If you continue after the short ban you will be banned permanently. Major Rule Breaking The breaking of these rules have a much harsher punishment. * First Offense: Depending on which rule is broken, you will either be banned for a certain period of time or a permanent ban. Chat Rule Breaking Since the rules on the chat differ from the normal rules, the consequences are also different. * First Offense: A brief warning describing which rule you have broken. Depending on the rule broken you may get kicked off the chat. * Second Offense: A kick from the chat. * Third Offense: A temporary or permanent ban. Category:Wiki Info